Ne te retourne pas
by Operfy
Summary: De nouvelles créatures sont arrivées à Beacon Hills, s'attaquant à la mémoire et effaçant leurs traces dans le cerveau des gens. Stiles se croyait seul à les affronter, mais le retour de Derek va chambouler tous ses plans. Deux mois suffiront à changer leur vie à tout jamais.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Me voilà pour une nouvelle fanfiction, une Sterek cette fois-ci ! C'est la première histoire sur Stiles et Derek que j'écris, et ma seconde fanfiction donc je ne suis encore qu'une débutante. Je n'ai pas de Béta-Reader, alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe ainsi que les potentiels mots que j'aurais oubliés. Je ne suis absolument pas fermée et si quelqu'un souhaiterait se lancer dans cette aventure avec moi, je serais ravie d'avoir un Bêta-Reader !

**Résumé:** De nouvelles créatures sont arrivées à Beacon Hills, s'attaquant à la mémoire et effaçant leurs traces dans le cerveau des gens. Stiles se croyait seul à les affronter, mais le retour de Derek va chambouler tous ses plans. Deux mois suffiront à changer leur vie à tout jamais.

**Rating**: T (Pour être sûre. )

**Personnages**: Stiles Stilinski et Derek Hale (Sterek)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant tout ce temps ? »

Stiles Stilinski donna un petit coup de pied dans un caillou et manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Il pesta et enfonça plus profondément ses mains dans les poches de son sweat à capuche rouge, une mine renfrognée sur le visage. Il faisait déjà quasiment nuit dans la forêt de Beacon Hills, où l'adolescent aux yeux noisette avait eu envie de se balader après avoir tourné comme un lion en cage toute la journée chez lui. Il fallait dire que depuis le départ en vacances de son meilleur ami Scott, l'hyperactif s'ennuyait profondément. Après le départ de Lydia au Mexique et celui d'Allison en France avec son père, Scott était parti ce matin même à Cuba avec sa mère. L'année précédente avait été si inquiétante et chargée d'événements étranges que la plupart des parents des élèves du lycée avaient emmené leurs enfants le plus loin possible de Beacon Hills pour les vacances. La ville était devenue bien vide, laissant Stiles tout seul, ne sachant pas quoi faire de son temps. Il ne pouvait même pas bombarder Scott de textos car aucun des deux n'avait de forfait international. Le pire, ce n'était même pas que seuls son petit Scotty et sa bande étaient partis, non, _tous ceux qu'il connaissait _n'étaient plus là. Jackson –qui s'était transformé en kanima en fin d'année ainsi qu'en meurtrier, ce qui n'a malheureusement rien arrangé à son caractère d'abruti- avait déménagé en Angleterre pour recommencer sa vie. Boyd et Erica avaient quitté la meute de Derek avant la fin des cours, mais n'avaient survécu que quelques jours en tant qu'omégas avant de se faire tuer par d'autres loups-garous. Suite à ça, Derek avait emmené Isaac à New-York, refaire leur vie loin des Argents et de leurs menaces incessantes. Ce n'était pas que Derek et sa meute lui manquaient, mais finalement Stiles ne les avait jamais trouvés si méchants que ça. Il s'amusait à les taquiner, même si parfois les réactions de l'Alpha Hale l'effrayaient véritablement, comme la fois où le loup-garou l'avait plaqué contre la porte de sa chambre. Que voulez-vous, il n'avait jamais appris la délicatesse.

Depuis que Derek était devenu un alpha, l'adolescent l'avait trouvé plus responsable et surtout moins énervé. Comme si toute la colère qu'il gardait au fond de lui depuis l'incendie de sa famille commençait doucement à se dissiper.

Stiles n'allait tout de même pas repenser à ce loup-grincheux alors que lui -ainsi que tous les autres- étaient partis, laissant Stiles et son hyperactivité inassouvie derrière. Lui aussi aurait aimé quitter Beacon Hills et passer des vacances au soleil, rencontrer du monde et, si l'occasion se présentait, effacer les mots « Je suis toujours vierge » qui brillaient en rouge écarlate sur son visage. Malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas toujours tout avoir, et il allait devoir attendre pour officiellement rendre sa V-carte. En effet, le meurtre d'un vieil homme avait eu lieu le dernier jour de classe en pleine forêt, et son père –en tant que Shérif dur à cuire qui met tous les criminels derrière les barreaux- se devait de rester et mener l'enquête. Stiles ne savait pas grand-chose de cette affaire, simplement qu'elle était coriace et donc qu'elle monopolisait tout le temps de son père. Il se retrouvait donc _encore_ plus seul.

L'adolescent aux yeux noisette était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, la tête baissée, qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence d'un platane devant lui, fonçant droit dessus. Il tomba à la renverse et se frotta le front avec la main pour atténuer la douleur du choc.

« Punaise mais c'est pas vrai, depuis quand t'es là toi ? » demanda-t-il, sans véritablement attendre de réponse.

Excepté qu'il en reçut une. Il se remit sur ses pieds en un clin d'œil, effrayé.

Devant lui se trouvaient cinq individus qui ne ressemblaient en rien à des êtres humains. Ils étaient habillés en costard et avaient une tête en forme d'ampoule. Leur peau était grise et leurs yeux trois fois plus grands que ceux d'un humain normal. Au milieu d'eux se trouvait quelqu'un –car il ne pouvait décemment pas utiliser le mot « homme » pour le désigner- qui avait un physique quasiment identique aux autres, mis à part qu'il était beaucoup plus grand. Stiles l'identifia tout de suite comme étant le chef de ce petit groupe.

« Vous savez… Halloween ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, annonça-t-il pour combler sa peur qui, avec le silence des créatures, ne faisait que s'accentuer. Il y a encore août, septembre, octobre et novembre avant. Quatre _longs_ mois. Et puis ce n'est pas pour dire mais vous auriez pu prendre une autre couleur pour votre peau, le gris ça fait un peu trop Voldemort. Enfin, je veux dire, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas… »

L'adolescent se fit couper dans son élan de vomi verbal par les créatures, qui penchèrent leurs têtes et firent un cri aigu surhumain. Stiles couvrit tout de suite ses oreilles, en se disant qu'ils n'avaient sûrement pas dû comprendre la blague sur le déguisement. Le chef du groupe leva la main et les cris cessèrent instantanément. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent qui tenta de s'enfuir, mais la créature la saisit par les épaules fermement, empêchant ainsi tout mouvement. Le cœur du garçon battait la chamade, paniqué par ce que les créatures comptaient lui faire. S'ils voulaient le tuer, il espérait que ce serait au moins rapide et le moins douloureux possible. La créature approcha son grand visage gris près du garçon, qui ferma les yeux, la figure crispée. Cependant, alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que le chef lui ôte la vie, celui-ci commença à renifler son sweat. Génial, maintenant que Stiles avait cru être libéré des loups-garous et leurs museaux, il ne manquait plus que des ampoules vivantes prennent la relève. Quelques secondes passèrent, où l'adolescent osa ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, puis la créature sembla termina son inspection. Elle relâcha sa prise sur le garçon qui ne se fit pas prier et voulut reculer pour s'enfuir. Son cerveau et ses membres ne comprirent apparemment pas le même sens de l'expression « prendre ses jambes à son cou », car il termina par terre, les jambes véritablement à son cou. Il baissa tout juste sa tête pour observer son jean troué dû à sa mauvaise réception, avant de se relever et de lever les yeux vers les créatures, qui devaient sûrement se demander quel genre de personne pouvait naître aussi maladroite. Seulement une fois debout, il ne trouva plus personne dans la forêt. Il était à nouveau seul au monde.

Ce qui fut le plus surprenant n'était pas le fait que les créatures se soient envolées (littéralement, car elles n'avaient pas d'ailes) en un clin d'œil, mais le fait que Stiles ne se souvienne absolument pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

L'adolescent aux yeux noisette se réveilla alors qu'il entendait des bruits de pas familiers passer devant sa chambre. Il devait être assez tôt dans la matinée et son père s'en allait au travail, démarrer une longue journée d'enquête qui ne mènerait –comme toutes les autres- à rien de concret. Après déjà une semaine de recherche, le shérif n'avait toujours pas trouvé de piste fiable ou un quelconque indice qui pourrait lui indiquer le meurtrier.

Maintenant qu'il était éveillé, Stiles savait pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à retrouver le sommeil car son hyperactivité, _elle_, s'était déjà bien réveillée. Il se leva donc de son lit, et prit un nouveau tee-shirt dans son armoire avant de se diriger vers sa chaise de bureau, là où il avait laissé son jean la veille. Il l'enfila avant de regarder son genou, où se trouvait un sacré trou. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils tout en se demandant comment il avait pu faire cet accroc dans le tissu, car il ne se souvenait pas être tombé la veille. Perdre l'équilibre, ça lui arrivait tout le temps, car il était trop souvent plongé dans ses pensées et ne faisait pas attention à là où il marchait. Cependant, tomber à la renverse jusqu'à s'ouvrir le pantalon, il ne le faisait pas souvent, et cette fois-ci en plus, il ne s'en rappelait plus. C'était étrange, car la plupart du temps tomber n'était pas un fait qu'on oubliait comme ça, surtout quand on était plutôt du genre douillé, comme lui. Pas douillé dans le sens à crier comme une fillette quand on lui marchait sur le pied, même s'il n'était pas sûr que si une personne comme Derek lui marchait dessus, il n'émettrait pas un petit cri –ben oui, vous avez vu la corpulence de ce mec ?-. Plutôt dans le sens à hurler s'il se prenait une flèche dans le bras ou qu'il se prenait un volant en pleine face, ce qui était déjà arrivé une fois. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'y repenser.

L'adolescent changea de jean tout en laissant le flot débordant de pensées incohérentes circuler dans sa tête. Il prit ensuite son petit déjeuner avant de remonter dans sa chambre et s'assit devant son ordinateur. Qu'allait-il faire de sa journée ? Ou plutôt qu'allait-il faire de _toutes_ ses journées ? Deux longs mois en tête à tête avec… sa tête. Fantastique.

* * *

Après avoir finalement passé la journée à jouer à un jeu de stratégie sur son ordinateur, Stiles se retrouvait sur son lit, somnolant. Il était déjà vingt-trois heures, et son père n'était toujours pas revenu à la maison depuis ce matin. L'adolescent était habitué à ce genre de situation quand son père avait des affaires compliquées, il ne montrait son nez à la maison que pour le strict nécessaire –comprenez se doucher et vérifier que Stiles ne faisait rien d'idiot ou de dangereux-. Le garçon aux yeux noisette était donc sur le point de rejoindre les bras de Morphée, ravi que cette journée ne soit pas passée aussi lentement qu'il l'avait prévu.

« Comment étaient-ils ? » demanda brusquement quelqu'un d'une voix grave et autoritaire.

Stiles se leva en sursaut de son lit et, s'emmêlant les jambes dans sa couverture, tomba à la renverse. Il réussit à se relever rapidement et prit la batte de baseball qui trônait toujours à côté de son lit, puis se mit en position pour frapper l'inconnu… juste avant de reconnaître la personne présente devant lui.

« De-Derek ? » bégaya-t-il, complètement surpris.

Le susnommé ne prit pas la peine de répondre avant de reposer la même question.

« Comment étaient-ils ?

-Je croyais que tu étais parti à New-York ! dit Stiles comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question, toujours la batte à la main. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et puis comment tu es entré dans ma chambre ? »

Derek jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa droite, et l'adolescent suivit son regard. Pourquoi avait-il oublié de fermer la fenêtre déjà ?

« _Comment_ étaient-ils ? insista le loup-garou, la mâchoire serrée.

-De qui tu parles ? Et pourquoi tu es revenu, alors ? New-York était trop grand pour toi ? C'est vrai qu'après avoir vécu dans une aussi petite ville que Beacon Hills, ça doit…

-Stiles… le coupa le jeune homme, visiblement énervé. Réponds à ma question. Comment. Etaient. Ils.

-De. Qui. Tu. Parles, réponda-t-il, imitant Derek. »

Le loup-garou souffla longuement par ses narines tout en serrant la mâchoire, tentant de se contrôler. Stiles ne se montrait vraiment pas coopératif, parfois.

« Les Obliviens, comment étaient-ils physiquement ?

-Les Obliviens ? …Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Les griffes de Derek sortirent brusquement, ce qui fit reculer l'adolescent qui se retrouva à nouveau sur son lit, quasiment assis.

« Wow, wow, on se calme ! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Range-moi ces trucs ! dit-il, apeuré. »

Étrangement, les griffes du loup-garou disparurent. Il observa le garçon quelques secondes, puis comme si de rien n'était, il enjamba la fenêtre et quitta la chambre. Comme s'il était normal d'entrer –quasiment en effraction- dans la chambre de quelqu'un, de lui poser des questions incompréhensibles avant de repartir sans rien dire.

Stiles alla fermer la fenêtre tout en se demandant pourquoi l'alpha Hale était revenu en ville. Il avait imaginé que le loup-garou ainsi qu'Isaac seraient en sécurité à New-York et pourraient recommencer une vie heureuse là-bas. Peut-être que loin de tout, Derek aurait pu calmer la colère qui restait en lui et Isaac oublier le décès de son père, ainsi que son passé violenté. Toutes les possibilités auraient pu s'ouvrir à eux, alors pourquoi venait-il de revoir Derek ?

L'adolescent se dirigea vers son lit et s'y laissa tomber lourdement. Il lâcha un soupir d'exaspération alors que son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. La venue de Derek n'était probablement pas un bon présage, car il était plutôt du genre à se déplacer que quand la situation l'exigeait vraiment. Souvent quand les événements incluaient des créatures surnaturelles à tuer. Oh non, était-il revenu à Beacon Hills pour ça ? Tout en fermant les yeux pour s'endormir, Stiles se dit que finalement, les vacances qui s'annonçaient n'allaient peut-être pas être de tout repos.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: Tout d'abord merci d'être arrivé jusque-là et donc d'avoir lu mon premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous souhaitez en lire davantage ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis avec une petite review, qui ne coûte rien mais qui fait grandement avancer ! Je relance aussi l'avis de recherche pour le Beta Reader ;)

A très vite !


	2. Chapitre 2

Quand Stiles se réveilla ce matin-là, il crut que les événements de la veille n'avaient été qu'un rêve. Il s'étira tout en bâillant bruyamment puis alla ouvrir les rideaux de sa chambre, pour que le soleil matinal inonde la pièce. Quand il se retourna pour se diriger vers la porte, ses yeux captèrent un petit mot sur son bureau qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir écrit. Il s'approcha pour le lire, un air perplexe sur le visage.

_Viens me voir quand tu auras décidé de ne plus jouer à l'idiot. Derek. _

Stiles dut se frotter les yeux pour réaliser que le mot était bien réel, et bien écrit de la main de _Derek_. Son apparition dans sa chambre la veille avait donc _bien_ eu lieu. Mon Dieu. Le loup-garou avait même réussi à glisser un mot sur son bureau sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Un mot le traitant d'idiot et lui commandant –s'il en jugeait par son emploie de l'impératif- de venir le voir, qui plus est. Devait-il être toujours aussi autoritaire, même à l'écrit ? Son numéro du grand méchant loup ne marchait même plus sur Stiles. La plupart du temps, du moins. Il ne pouvait plus continuer à jouer au dur à cuire alors qu'il l'avait protégé il y a deux ans de son oncle complètement psychopathe, Peter Hale. Il ne pouvait pas non plus continuer à lui faire croire qu'il le détestait et qu'il n'était qu'un petit humain futile à ses yeux. Stiles était sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas être que ça à ses yeux…

L'adolescent secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées qui était parties beaucoup trop loin à son goût. Il relit le morceau de papier, et se demanda ce que Derek avait-il bien pu vouloir dire. Il n'avait pas fait l'idiot hier ! Bon c'est vrai que tomber de son lit n'avait pas été très sérieux, mais il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. C'était plutôt Derek l'idiot dans l'histoire, à répéter sans cesse la même question alors qu'en écoutant les battements de cœur de Stiles, il pouvait comprendre qu'il ne lui mentait pas.

Le garçon prit le mot dans sa main et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il le relit et le relit tout en mangeant ses céréales, tentant de déchiffrer le message qu'il avait voulu lui transmettre. « _Viens me voir_ ». Évidemment, pour avoir des réponses, ils allaient devoir se rencontrer, mais n'aurait-il pas pu indiquer une adresse plus précise ? Il était vrai que Stiles était connu pour être malin et doué en recherche –un don génétique, probablement- mais il ne pouvait pas faire de miracle. Monsieur-le-Baron-Derek-Hale n'était pas une de ces célébrités où, en ouvrant un magazine, on connaissait toutes leurs vies. L'adolescent n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver et comme il avait déménagé récemment, il n'avait plus de mai… Mais bien sûr ! La maison des Hales ! Il lui restait effectivement l'endroit où le bonheur de toute une famille avait pris feu, plusieurs années auparavant. C'était là que Derek avait vécu étant petit, là aussi où il était revenu après le meurtre de sa sœur, et sûrement là où il était à présent. Il s'agissait de toute façon du seul endroit où Stiles pensait le trouver. Il mit alors son bol dans l'évier, s'habilla rapidement et prit ses clefs de voiture. Il se mit au volant de son bébé à quatre roues, et se dirigea vers la maison des Hales.

* * *

Après s'être garé devant la maison de Derek, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rester figé sur son siège, bouche bée. Scott lui avait bien raconté que Derek ainsi que ses –anciens- bêtas avaient fait quelques travaux, mais pas qu'ils avaient transformé le bâtiment en ruines en une _véritable_ maison ! Ce devait sûrement être dans une demeure comme ça que la famille Hale vivait avant sa destruction par les flammes. Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant à cette tragédie, qui avait laissé probablement autant de morts que de séquelles psychologiques chez les Hales. Il secoua la tête avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la maison.

Le bâtiment était construit en bois sombre et d'immenses fenêtres à l'étage reflétaient la forêt qui l'entourait. Le parvis n'avait pas changé, il avait toujours des colonnes qui soutenaient une partie du toit et quelques marches pour accéder à la porte d'entrée. Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé une nouvelle jeunesse, la maison pouvait parfaitement se fondre dans le paysage qui l'encerclait.

Stiles sortit finalement de sa voiture, et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Plus il avançait et plus il sentait les problèmes arriver. Il n'était peut-être pas doté d'un odorat surdéveloppé de loup-garou, mais son intuition lui suffisait pour ressentir ces choses-là. Quand il arriva devant la porte, son cœur tambourinait étrangement fort. Il ne savait pas s'il devait toquer –comme il n'y avait pas de sonnette- ou simplement entrer dans la maison et crier son nom pour s'annoncer. Il toqua finalement deux coups sur la porte, mais, ne recevant aucune réponse, il décida d'entrer tout de même. Derek s'attendait sûrement à sa visite, après tout.

L'adolescent arriva dans une grande pièce, meublée sans véritable goût. Ce devait être un salon, à la vue du canapé ainsi que de la cheminée qui trônait l'un en face de l'autre. Il y avait aussi des tables avec des chaises, des tapis sur le sol, une bibliothèque ainsi que des placards par-ci par-là. On aurait dit que les meubles avaient juste été posés là sans se soucier de l'endroit ou de la fonction qu'ils auraient dans la pièce. Il avança un peu et aperçut une cuisine à sa droite, équipée d'appareils dernier cri, qui semblait bien trop propre pour avoir déjà servi.

« Il aurait pu m'inviter à la crémaillère, j'aurais inauguré sa cuisine… murmura Stiles, un peu déçu en voyant toute cette technologie gâchée. »

Il continua à avancer dans la pièce.

« Je n'ai pas fait de crémaillère. »

Derek apparut devant lui, les sourcils froncés. Stiles lâcha un « Ohmondieu » incompréhensible et, la main sur le cœur, tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

« Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Faudrait que tu arrêtes d'apparaître comme ça, je suis une personne fragile je te rappelle ! »

Derek ne lui répondit pas, préférant rouler des yeux devant tant de théâtralisation.

« Je pense que si tu es là, c'est que tu as des choses à me dire. Je t'écoute, annonça le plus âgé tout en croisant les bras.

-Je suis plutôt venu pour _te_ poser des questions, car comme tu as dû le remarquer hier, je ne savais absolument pas de quoi tu parlais. Tout d'abord j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es revenu dans notre bien-aimée ville de Beacon Hills. Tu avais le mal du pays ? Je sais que c'est une ville charmante, il y a beaucoup de… Hé ! »

Derek avait fait demi-tour pendant que Stiles parlait, et s'en allait maintenant vers le fond de la pièce, n'écoutant absolument pas l'adolescent.

« Si tu n'es pas venu pour parler des Obliviens, tu peux t'en aller. » dit le jeune homme tout en continuant à marcher.

-Mais de quoi tu… commença Stiles, quand il remarqua soudainement quelque chose. Isaac n'est pas là ? »

Derek s'arrêta d'un coup. Même si les deux hommes étaient assez éloignés l'un de l'autre, Stiles aurait pu jurer que le corps du loup-garou s'était raidi.

« Non. » fut la seule réponse qu'il eut, avant que Derek ne reprenne son chemin.

Frustré et voyant bien qu'il n'allait rien tirer du loup-grincheux, Stiles tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il serait bien retourné chez lui, passer une journée devant la télé à regarder des débilités-réalités, mais quelqu'un n'avait apparemment pas prévu ça pour lui. Une créature à tête d'ampoule apparut subitement devant lui, l'empêchant de quitter la maison des Hales.

« Ne t'échappe pas comme ça, je viens dire bonjour, annonça la créature –qui semblait être le chef au vue de sa taille qui atteignait les deux mètres et demi.

-Allez-vous-en ! s'exclama Derek, subitement proche de la créature, d'une voix qui ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'à autre chose. »

Stiles recula instinctivement pour s'éloigner le plus possible de cette ampoule effrayante, avant de heurter le mur derrière lui. Les griffes ainsi que les dents de loup-garou de Derek sortirent, et Stiles n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il bondissait déjà sur le chef des créatures. Prit par surprise, celui-ci tomba à la renverse. La créature fit un cri aigüe avant de se relever et de foncer droit sur Derek. Ils atterrirent sur une table, qui ne résista pas au choc et se cassa. Ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal avant que Derek ne grogne méchamment en direction du chef, ses yeux bleus de loup-garou brillant dans la lumière du jour.

Attendez… Des yeux bleus ? N'étaient-ils pas rouges avant qu'il ne parte à New-York avec Isaac ? Oui… Il avait bien deux yeux rouge sang, caractéristiques de ceux des alphas et reconnaissables entre tous. Alors comment se faisait-il que Derek ait des yeux bleus électriques actuellement ? Stiles n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, car le chef des créatures venait de prendre un des pieds de la table cassée et l'enfonçait dans l'estomac du loup-garou. Celui-ci hurla de douleur avant de réussir –Stiles ne savait pas comment il en était capable- à saisir le cou de la créature et à le serrer entre ses mains.

« Enfuie-toi ! » cria Derek d'une voix rauque à Stiles tout en lui jetant un regard –fais ce que je te dis tout de suite sinon, après lui avoir arraché la tête, je m'occuperai de la tienne-.

L'adolescent, qui tenait encore suffisamment à sa tête –du point de vue facial et intellectuel-, se retourna pour tenter d'apercevoir une issue de secours vers le fond de la pièce. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à entendre de nouveaux cris aigus ou des hurlements de loups, tout fut calme dans la pièce. Il tourna à nouveau la tête et aperçu Derek, allongé par terre, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. L'adolescent fut tout aussi surpris, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il y avait autant de bazar dans la pièce.

« Et ben, tu aurais pu ranger pour ma première visite chez toi. Quand on reçoit des invités, il y a un quand même un minimum de ménage à faire avant, blagua Stiles, même s'il sentait au fond de lui que le temps n'était pas à la rigolade.

-Stiles ? demanda Derek en se relevant, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que l'adolescent remarqua que quelque chose trônait au milieu du corps du jeune homme.

« Oh mon Dieu Derek ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Le garçon s'approcha précipitamment du loup-garou pour examiner la blessure de plus près.

« Comment un pied de la table a-t-il pu atterrir dans ton ventre ? demanda-t-il alors que son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure, cherchant une manière de soulager Derek. Je vais essayer de sortir ce truc de ton estomac. Ça risque de faire mal, mais je crois que c'est le seul moyen d'activer la guérison, sinon ça ne se refermera jamais avec tout ce bois en travers de ton corps ! »

Stiles commençait à paniquer à l'idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Même s'il avait lu des tas de livres sur la guérison des loups-garous, il n'avait jamais pensé devoir appliquer certaines méthodes sur une _véritable_ personne. Qui saignait de partout, qui plus est. Lui qui avait peur du sang, ça n'allait vraiment pas être facile. Cependant, il se devait d'agir. Il n'allait pas regarder Derek se vider de son sang les bras croisés. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne tomberait pas dans les pommes avant la fin de son acte de bravoure.

« Va-t-en », lui dit Derek d'une voix faible.

Stiles s'arrêta de bouger, et le regarda, surpris. Ses yeux étaient toujours bleus et il était debout, inébranlable, face à lui.

« Je n'ai pas besoin… »

Le loup-garou laissa sa phrase en suspens, saisit le pied de table entre ses deux mains et le tira hors de son corps dans un hurlement de douleur qui donna des frissons à l'adolescent. Ce geste sembla lui avoir ôté toutes ses forces car il s'écroula sur le sol, couvert de son sang. Ses yeux venaient de reprendre leur couleur verte émeraude, et sa blessure commençait déjà doucement à se refermer.

« De toi. » finit-il dans un murmure avant de diriger un regard dur vers Stiles.

Celui-ci ne broncha pas et, voyant que Derek n'avait pas encore récupéré toute sa force surnaturelle, il en profita pour détendre l'atmosphère qui sentait encore bien trop la peur et la douleur.

« Oh mon dieu Derek ! C'était… Génial ! dit-il en levant son poing en signe de victoire. Tu vas mieux maintenant ?

-Si j'oublie l'atroce douleur due à un _trou_ en plein milieu de mon corps il y a quelques secondes ainsi que ta présence dans ma maison, ça pourrait aller.

-Si je me fie à ton sarcasme je dirais que tout va bien, répondit-il, plus soulagé qu'amusé de la situation.

-Stiles… menaça-t-il en lui jetant un regard –je reprends mes forces donc t'as intérêt à t'en aller sinon tu ne ressortiras pas vivant de chez moi-. »

L'adolescent était plutôt doué pour déchiffrer ce que les regards de Derek voulaient dire. Il fallait dire que le loup-garou n'avait pas vraiment d'autres moyens de communication que ses yeux et ses sourcils. Parler n'était pas vraiment son truc, contrairement à Stiles.

« J'ai compris, je m'en vais avant que tu ne m'arraches la gorge ! »

Et sans un mot de plus, le garçon s'en alla de la maison de Derek, avec malheureusement trop de questions sans réponse en tête.


	3. Chapitre 3

Assis à son bureau dans sa chambre, Stiles n'avait pas entendu son père rentré aux alentours des onze heures du matin. Le shérif était même passé voir son fils pour savoir s'il allait bien, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse car l'adolescent était plongé dans ses pensées, tournoyant les yeux fermés sur sa chaise de bureau. Dans sa tête, tout se bousculait.

Depuis que Derek était devenu alpha, Stiles avait trouvé que sa colère diminuait petit à petit. Son air habituellement énervé, ses sourcils froncés et sa mâchoire serrée s'étaient fait de plus en plus rares. L'adolescent n'avait tout de même pas vu le loup-garou sourire sincèrement, et c'est vrai que quand il était parti avec Isaac pour New-York, il avait été triste de se dire qu'il ne le verrait jamais. Néanmoins, même si Derek était de retour, Stiles ne pensait pas qu'il le verrait finalement sourire un jour. Sa visite chez lui la veille ne lui avait peut-être pas apporté les réponses qu'il attendait, mais il avait tout de même appris que quelque chose chez le loup avait changé. Ses yeux rouges vifs avaient été remplacés par un bleu électrique, et il semblait tout aussi énervé que le Derek qu'il avait connu au tout début. Il était redevenu le Derek autoritaire, solitaire et renfermé. Celui qui ne parlait que pour le strict nécessaire et qui pouvait vous arracher un bras si vous le regardiez de travers. Stiles ne connaissait pas la signification de ce changement brutal d'humeur ainsi que celui de la couleur de ses yeux, mais il allait rajouter ces découvertes à la liste interminable des questions qu'il devait lui poser. Et dont il espérait avoir des réponses, un jour du moins.

Le mot que Derek avait employé dans leur précédente conversation était aussi présent sur cette liste. _« Parler des Obliviens »_, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Est-ce un nouveau mot qu'il avait appris du jargon New-Yorkais ? Si sa manière de parler avait été étrange, il n'y avait pas eu que cela. Pourquoi le salon était-il sens dessus dessous ? Il avait pourtant un vague souvenir de la pièce bien rangée et propre à son arrivée. Avait-il rêvé d'aller dans la maison de Derek ? Une espèce de rêve prémonitoire où tout était bien nettoyé ? C'était complètement absurde. À force de se poser autant de questions, son cerveau s'imaginait vraiment n'importe quoi.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il tournoyait depuis bien trop longtemps, car son estomac lui faisait mal. Il décida de quitter son parc d'attraction fait maison avant que son corps ne rejette son petit-déjeuner. Il stabilisa donc sa chaise et alluma son ordinateur en vue d'une nouvelle partie de jeu vidéo. Il mit son curseur devant l'icône du jeu avant de finalement rebrousser chemin, ouvrant son navigateur à la place. Peut-être qu'une petite journée de recherches lui ferait un peu de bien. Après tout Derek ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner plus amples informations, et le cerveau de Stiles avait besoin de réponses. Maintenant… Et tout de suite. C'est dans ces moments-là que l'adolescent était heureux et fier d'avoir Internet. Il tapa le mot « Oblivien » dans le moteur de recherche et, s'apprêtant à faire une prière de remerciement au créateur de cette invention technologique, il se rétracta finalement.

« Aucun résultat ne correspond au terme recherché ? » lit-il à haute voix.

Le garçon aux yeux noisette ne se laissa pas pour autant décourager et tenta plusieurs variantes. Il rajouta un s à la fin du mot : aucun résultat. Il changea l'orthographe : aucun résultat. Il changea à nouveau l'orthographe : aucun résultat.

Stiles émit un petit grognement de frustration et, pensant que le moteur de recherche ne marchait peut-être plus, il tapa Loup-garou en recherche.

« 957 000 résultats ? Sérieusement ? » couina-t-il, découragé.

Il posa alors sa tête sur son bureau, tout en laissant échapper un soupir d'exaspération. Il avait toujours été bon en recherche, sachant à chaque fois quel terme utiliser pour trouver _exactement_ les informations qu'il souhaitait. Malheureusement les Obliviens n'étaient pas connus sur la toile, et le garçon ne se rappelait pas avoir trouvé quelque chose de ce nom dans les multiples livres sur les loups-garous qu'il avait empruntés à la bibliothèque. Derek semblait être la seule personne –et le seul moyen- à pouvoir lui fournir ses réponses. Cette pensée arracha un gémissement à Stiles, qui savait déjà que la tâche n'allait pas être facile et qu'il allait probablement se faire repousser une nouvelle fois.

Il releva la tête de son bureau et, son ordinateur toujours allumé, il fit une dernière recherche.

« Comment tirer des informations à un loup-grincheux sans se faire arracher la gorge ? » dit-il tout en tapant sur son clavier.

Aucun résultat.

* * *

Stiles avait garé sa Jeep tant aimée devant la maison de Derek, un goût amer de déjà-vu dans la bouche. Si les choses se déroulaient comme sa précédente visite, il craignait de perdre son temps en revenant ici. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait des _tonnes_ de choses à faire de ses journées, et Derek était le seul à pouvoir lui fournir des explications. Ne serait-ce que lui expliquer l'état de sa maison qui semblait étrange pour l'adolescent. C'est donc avec tout l'espoir ainsi que le courage qu'il possédait que Stiles entra dans la maison de Derek. Frapper n'était pas nécessaire car le loup ne répondrait sûrement pas plus que la veille.

« Tu aurais pu frapper. » entendit Stiles dès qu'il passa la porte principale.

Bon d'accord, l'adolescent ne connaissait peut-être pas le loup-garou aussi bien qu'il le pensait.

« Tu n'as pas répondu hier quand je l'ai fait, et puis il me semble que tu as une ouïe surdéveloppée donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je… commença-t-il à rétorquer avant de s'arrêter net. »

Il venait enfin d'apercevoir Derek dans la pièce. C'est vrai que dans la position où il était… Il était assez difficile à trouver. Situé sur le sol entre deux canapés, le loup-garou faisait tranquillement des pompes, sans se soucier de la présence de Stiles. Il portait un jean -Sérieusement, qui portait un _jean_ pour faire du sport ?- et était torse nu. L'adolescent pouvait _très bien_ voir ses biceps se contracter sous son poids ainsi que son dos se perler petit à petit de sueur. Stiles avait déjà remarqué que le loup-garou était… bien proportionné -pour ne pas dire extrêmement bien bâti à rendre jaloux tous les habitants de Beacon Hills, lui inclus, qui n'avait que soixante-six kilos de peau pâle et d'os fragiles- . Il ne l'avait cependant jamais vu durant une de ses séances de sport, et le regarder pendant l'effort était assez… troublant. Il était habitué à voir des garçons torse nu dans les vestiaires après les entraînements de lacrosse, mais avec Derek c'était… différent. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Pourtant Derek était un homme… mâle…de sexe masculin…qui était torse-nu pour faire du sport. Cette situation n'aurait pas dû provoquer de petits frissonnements à Stiles. Sauf qu'il en ressentit. Et ce fut très… Étrange.

« Stiles ? »

Celui-ci sortit de ses pensées et referma sa bouche qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir ouverte. Où était-il déjà ? Et pourquoi était-il venu ? Tout semblait flou dans son esprit et il ne put reprendre le contrôle de son cerveau qu'une fois Derek devant lui, un regard entre l'incompréhension et l'agacement sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le loup-garou.

-Je passais dans le coin, alors je me suis dit « Tiens pourquoi ne pas aller voir si Derek a fait le ménage depuis hier ? » et donc me voilà, répondit-il tout en agitant ses mains maladroitement. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs leva les sourcils, signe qu'il n'avait pas cru un instant aux paroles qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Bon d'accord, je suis venu te poser des questions. Tu sais, celles auxquelles tu n'as pas daigné répondre hier. »

Derek ne répondit pas à l'annonce de Stiles. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.

« Derek, ne t'en va pas ! Je ne t'ai encore rien demandé ! s'écria le garçon.

-Si je te n'ai pas répondu hier, je ne le ferais pas plus aujourd'hui, déclara le loup-garou. »

Et suite à ça, il sauta pour s'accrocher au rebord supérieur de l'embrasure de la porte, puis commença à faire des tractions. Le triskèle tatoué sur son dos remuait étrangement alors que les omoplates du jeune homme allaient d'avant en arrière. Stiles se força à ne pas se déconcentrer en observant ce mouvement de va-et-vient, et tenta à nouveau d'obtenir des réponses. Après tout il était venu pour ça, et il ne comptait pas ressortir de cette maison sans ses informations, loup-garou en pleine séance de sport ou non.

« Écoute ça va sans doute te sembler étrange, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ta maison, _cette pièce_, bien rangée. Je veux dire la table qui était là hier –il montra du doigt son ancien emplacement même si Derek, de dos, ne pouvait pas le voir-, je l'ai déjà vu quand elle avait encore ses quatre pieds. Enfin, je ne fais pas une fixation sur le ménage, je ne suis pas maniaque. Mon père doit même me forcer à passer l'aspirateur dans ma chambre, donc tu vois je suis un adolescent normal mais… Attends est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »

Stiles ne reçut aucune réponse. Cette situation lui rappela étrangement le moteur de recherche de la veille, et ça l'énervait.

« Je suis en train de te dire que ta maison me dit quelque chose alors que je n'y étais jamais allé avant hier ! De plus, tu es rentré de New-York sans rien dire à personne et tu as débarqué chez moi sans prévenir. Je n'ai toujours pas vu Isaac alors qu'il était parti avec toi. Mon cerveau ne cesse de réfléchir à ton retour et je n'ai absolument aucune réponse à mes questions car tu ne veux_ rien_ me dire ! » s'exclama Stiles sans respirer, soudainement énervé contre Derek et son mutisme total.

Le loup-garou arrêta ses tractions et se remit debout sur le sol. Peu importe ce que ce mouvement voulait dire, l'adolescent ne prit pas cela pour une réponse et continua sur le même ton.

« Derek ! Mais dis quelque chose bon sang ! »

Avec un élan de courage, Stiles s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule droite du loup pour le faire réagir. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Dès que la main entra en contact avec le corps de Derek, celui-ci pivota et attrapa le bras de Stiles. Il le poussa violemment jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plaqué contre le mur de la pièce. Les yeux du loup-garou étaient devenus bleu électrique et ses canines s'étaient allongées. Le cœur de Stiles battit à une allure démentielle, mais son cerveau arrivait toujours à fonctionner. Pourquoi Derek agissait-il comme ça avec lui ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour recevoir toute cette colère ? Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de trouver une réponse à ses questions car Derek venait de le saisir par le col et approchait son visage dangereusement.

« Ne fais plus jamais ça, menaça-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

-Faire quoi ? Je voulais juste vérifier si tu m'avais entendu, couina Stiles complètement paniqué tout en fixant les dents de Derek, espérant qu'elles ne le déchiquèteraient pas dans la prochaine minute.

-N'essaye plus de me toucher. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. »

Le loup-garou poussa une dernière fois le garçon contre le mur, puis le relâcha. Il s'en alla vers le fond de la pièce et monta l'escalier, faisant clairement comprendre que la « conversation » était terminée et que Stiles devait rentrer chez lui. Ce dernier resta collé au mur quelques instants, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale ainsi qu'un pouls régulier. Il ne réalisait pas encore bien ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, mais il quitta la maison des Hales sans se faire prier. Il monta dans sa Jeep et sortir de la forêt à toute allure. Punaise, Derek lui avait foutu une de ces trouilles ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il n'avait jamais agressé Stiles aussi violemment, aussi _férocement_. Il l'avait déjà plaqué contre un mur une fois, mais Stiles avait vite compris qu'il n'était pas complètement sérieux. Il avait même pu faire une blague sur le fait est qu'il s'agissait de sa maison, et donc de ses règles. Mais là… Il avait pu voir dans ses yeux une lueur de démence, une colère si forte qu'il aurait pu lui faire _bien_ plus mal. Tout semblait si _réel_ et sérieux. Qu'avait fait Stiles pour l'énerver à ce point ? Et surtout que voulaient dire les dernières paroles de Derek ? Il y avait à nouveau tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit qu'il ne remarqua qu'à la dernière minute un grand objet sombre sur la route. Il freina brusquement, sa nuque frappant son siège sous le choc. L'adolescent siffla au contact et mit sa main sur l'arrière de son cou pour apaiser la vive douleur. Il n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là que cette partie du corps lui était douloureuse suite à son placage violent contre le mur, quelques minutes auparavant. Cependant, maintenant que l'adrénaline commençait à redescendre, la douleur devenait de plus en plus perceptible.

Stiles sortit tant bien que mal de sa Jeep non sans grimacer aux protestations de ses membres. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, et malgré la pleine après-midi, aucune voiture ne circulait sur la route. Tout le monde était _vraiment_ parti en vacances, apparemment. L'adolescent voulut s'approcher de l'objet qui l'avait arrêté, mais… Il n'y a avait plus rien qui barrait la route. Il se frotta les yeux, regarda sous ses roues au cas où il l'avait écrasé et jeta même un regard à la forêt qui encerclait la route : Stiles était tout seul.

Il se dit qu'il avait sûrement halluciné, probablement à cause d'un traumatisme crânien dû aux multiples chocs de sa tête contre _un mur_. Stiles se promit de faire payer Derek pour ça, avant de tenter de remonter dans sa Jeep. Il s'arrêta cependant bien vite, la main sur la portière, en entendant une voix derrière lui.

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter, hier, ni même la première fois que l'on s'est rencontrés. »

L'adolescent fit volte-face, les yeux écarquillés. Mais bien sûr ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ce moment-là ? Hier cette même créature était venue chez Derek et ils s'étaient battus, voilà pourquoi la pièce était sens dessus dessous ! Il s'agissait aussi de ces créatures qui étaient venus dans sa chambre, le reniflant comme s'il était une bonne sucrerie qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à manger. Pourquoi se faisait-il qu'il ne s'en souvenait que maintenant ? Il ne put pas continuer son questionnement intérieur car la créature à la peau livide s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Stiles voulut ouvrir la portière et entrer dans sa Jeep pour s'échapper de ce cauchemar dont il n'avait _vraiment_ pas besoin maintenant, mais la créature fut sur lui en un clin d'œil. Elle le plaqua contre la voiture, les mains serrées contre son col, et Stiles eut la vague impression de revivre la même scène qu'avec Derek. Pourquoi le monde se décidait-il soudainement à le plaquer n'importe où et à lui foutre la trouille de sa vie ? Il n'avait pas mérité ça, bon sang !

La créature à tête d'ampoule approcha son visage, et tout comme la dernière fois, il renifla l'odeur de l'adolescent. Il inspira profondément une première fois… Mais n'eut pas le temps de le refaire, car il venait de se faire projeter sur le côté brutalement. Stiles regarda autour de lui pour savoir d'où venait son sauveur, avant d'apercevoir Derek, transformé en loup-garou. Celui-ci se mit en position d'attaque et lâcha un grognement animal qui glaça le sang de Stiles. Derek bondit vers la créature, qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réagir, mais celle-ci leva la main et renvoya comme par magie Derek où il était. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et hurla un cri aigu. Derek s'était relevé, mais il dut se couvrir les oreilles pour que ses tympans si sensibles n'explosent pas face à ce cri surhumain. La créature à tête d'ampoule cessa son hurlement et leva sa main droite en direction de Derek. Elle tournoya sa main, concentrée, tout en l'observant avec ses grands yeux emplis de haine. Étrangement, le loup-garou tomba à terre, les mains autour de sa tête tout en laissant échapper un grognement de douleur.

Stiles ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il était simplement posté contre sa voiture tout en observant la scène d'un air horrifié. Derek avait peut-être pété les plombs avec lui quelques instants auparavant, il n'en restait pas quelqu'un à qui il tenait. Le voir dans cette situation, à hurler jusqu'à s'arracher les cordes vocales, lui était insupportable… Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'était qu'un humain assistant à un combat de créatures surnaturelles, il n'avait aucun moyen de les arrêter. Il se retourna pour regarder s'il avait quelque chose dans sa voiture qui pourrait lui servir pour assommer la créature, mais… Derek venait d'arrêter ses cris. Il se retourna à nouveau, complètement confus. La créature avait disparu, tous comme les souvenirs de cet instant dans la mémoire de Stiles.

« Derek ! » s'écria-t-il en courant vers lui.

Le loup-garou ne le regarda pas, toujours assis par terre, le visage tordu de douleur.

Stiles ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi Derek était-il quasiment allongé sur la route, devant sa Jeep ? Pourquoi ces trois derniers jours étaient remplis d'événements incompréhensibles ? Il fallait vraiment que Stiles ait des réponses, sinon il allait devenir fou. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit qui s'échauffa. Son cœur s'accéléra et l'adolescent sentit une vague de colère monter en lui. Il ne pouvait pas rester là les bras croisés, à accumuler des tas de questions sans réponses à attendre que Derek daigne lui parler.

« Maintenant ça suffit ! Il faut vraiment que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe dans cette foutue ville ! » s'écria-t-il, énervé.

Derek leva les yeux vers lui et, pour la première fois en trois jours, Stiles comprit qu'il aurait des réponses.


	4. Chapitre 4

Stiles avait mal dormi cette nuit-là. Les réponses que Derek lui avait offertes la veille avaient laissé un amer goût de frustration dans sa bouche. Il s'était attendu à des informations croustillantes, levant enfin le sombre voile sur toutes ses pensées, mais il s'était trompé. _Complètement _trompé.

La scène de la veille revint dans son esprit avec une limpidité déconcertante.

_« Maintenant ça suffit ! Il faut vraiment que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe dans cette foutue ville ! » s'écria Stiles, énervé. _

_Derek leva les yeux vers lui et, pour la première fois en trois jours, il comprit qu'il aurait des réponses. Le loup-garou se leva et soupira longuement. _

_« Il y a de nouvelles créatures en ville, les Obliviens, déclara-t-il. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu. Ça fait trois jours que tu les rencontres, mais tu ne t'en souviens plus car elles effacent leur trace dans la mémoire des gens. Elles sont dangereuses, alors ne t'approche pas d'elles et laisse-moi gérer ça. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir. » _

_Sur ce, Derek était parti en courant vers la forêt, laissant Stiles en plan sur la route. Il avait crié le nom du loup-garou pour tenter de le retenir, mais ça avait été en vain. _

Derek lui avait certes expliqué un peu la situation, mais il était _loin_ d'avoir comblé les doutes de l'adolescent. S'il était revenu de New-York pour ça, alors qu'avait-il fait d'Isaac ? Etait-il resté tout seul là-bas ou l'avait-il emmené autre part ? Pourquoi les yeux du loup avaient-ils changé de couleur ? Comment ces « Obliviens » pouvaient-ils s'effacer de la mémoire des gens ? Que faisaient-ils à Beacon Hills ?

Même s'il venait tout juste de se réveiller, Stiles était déjà épuisé. Il avait tant de questions encore sans réponse… Il avait apparemment eu affaire à ces créatures depuis trois jours déjà, mais il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Cette situation était peut-être tout aussi frustrante que l'absence de réponse complète de Derek. Mais maintenant qu'il connaissait le mode de fonctionnement de ces créatures, certaines pièces du puzzle géant de son incompréhension pouvaient enfin se remettre en place. La visite de Derek le premier soir pour savoir s'il se rappelait du physique des Obliviens, le salon rangé puis ensuite dévasté de la maison des Hales, et enfin la raison de son arrêt en plein milieu de la route… Tout commençait à prendre forme.

Cependant une grande partie restait encore dans l'ombre, et Stiles ne savait pas comment il pourrait obtenir des réponses. Demander à Derek semblait inutile car il lui avait déjà donné les informations à contrecœur, et ne le referait pas de sitôt. L'adolescent se creusa la tête, tentant d'imaginer des stratagèmes qui pourraient lui amener des réponses, mais en vain. Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre pour se changer les idées. Il aperçut une vieille dame promenant son caniche sur le trottoir, puis son esprit s'éclaira tout autant qu'une lampe-torche sous la couette d'un enfant apeuré.

Il irait voir Deaton.

* * *

Avant de sortir de chez lui, Stiles avait aperçu un mot laissé par son père sur la table de la cuisine. _« Ne serais pas rentré avant demain matin, beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Bonne journée fiston. Papa. »_ L'enquête sur la mort du vieil homme n'avançait apparemment pas, et son père passait le moins de temps possible à la maison. Il n'avait plus qu'à changer de domicile et habiter au commissariat, s'il continuait à ce train-là.

Impuissant face à la situation et à son shérif –bourreau de travail- de père, Stiles était parti en direction de la clinique vétérinaire. Il entra dans le bâtiment et appuya sur la sonnette pour annoncer sa présence. La salle d'attente n'était pas très grande, et de là où il se trouvait, il pouvait entendre tout un tas d'animaux miauler, grogner ou piailler dans l'arrière-boutique. L'adolescent n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que le vétérinaire fasse son apparition dans la pièce.

« Ah, bonjour Stiles ! le salua-t-il un peu surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, je pensais que tu étais parti en vacances, comme tous les autres... Que me vaut ta présence ? »

Deaton avait toujours cette même intonation de calme et de politesse qui déconcertait Stiles.

« Euh… Non je suis ici pour toutes les vacances, mon père a beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Je suis venu vous poser quelques questions à propos de…euh…des... Obliviens », annonça-t-il en frottant l'arrière de son cou, un peu embarrassé.

Le vétérinaire haussa les sourcils pour marquer sa surprise, mais il se reprit rapidement et s'écarta, lui indiquant d'une main l'arrière-boutique.

« Suis-moi je te pris. »

L'adolescent fit ce qu'il lui dit et ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce où, deux ans auparavant, Stiles avait failli couper le bras de Derek. Ces souvenirs le rendirent à la fois nostalgique de cette époque et heureux que Derek soit devenu plus épanoui. Enfin en tout cas jusqu'à son retour de New-York, parce que Derek avait apparemment régressé entre-temps.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda Deaton d'une voix calme, sortant Stiles de ses pensées.

-Ce à quoi elles ressemblent, ce qu'elles font, ce qu'elles cherchent… Tout, en fait.

-Malheureusement je ne sais pas grand-chose sur elles, Stiles. Elles sont extrêmement compliquées à étudier, comme personne ne se souvient de leur présence. Je sais qu'elles enlèvent toutes les forces de leur proie et s'insinuent dans leur tête. Elles sont très dangereuses, surtout leur chef, qu'elles appellent leur « Maître ». Il a des pouvoirs ainsi qu'un physique beaucoup plus grand que les autres créatures, expliqua-t-il.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de les… arrêter ? demanda le garçon, hésitant à employer le mot « tuer ».

-Le seul moyen, c'est d'attaquer leur chef. Si le Maître est mort, les créatures sont inoffensives. Leurs forces résident dans l'unité alors si elles se retrouvent toutes seules, elles sont perdues.

-Je vois… dit Stiles en acquiesçant, tentant de retenir toutes les informations qu'il entendait.

-Est-ce que tu en as déjà rencontré ? »

L'adolescent baissa la tête, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait s'en vanter ou se faire tout petit.

« Euh…

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Stiles. Notre conversation ne sortira pas d'ici, lui assura Deaton.

-…Oui, j'en ai déjà rencontré. Trois fois, même. Mais c'est bizarre, vous avez dit que les créatures s'en prenaient à leur proie alors que… Moi… Elles ne m'ont jamais rien fait. »

Deaton leva un sourcil et sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Ont-elles agressé quelqu'un d'autre en ta présence ? »

Le cerveau de Stiles réfléchit à toute allure. Derek avait effectivement été attaqué en sa présence –s'il se basait sur le pied de table qu'il avait eu en plein milieu du corps-, mais _lui_ n'avait strictement rien eu… Que cela signifiait-il ? Les Obliviens s'attaquaient-ils exclusivement aux loups-garous ? Avait-il eu simplement de la chance ? L'adolescent ne savait pas s'il devait faire part de ces éléments à Deaton. Etait-il au courant du retour de Derek ? Devait-il lui annoncer qu'il était revenu à Beacon Hills justement _à cause_ de ces créatures ?

« Je suis au courant pour Derek, annonça le vétérinaire, coupant ainsi Stiles dans ses tiraillements intérieurs. Le retour d'un loup-garou en ville est facilement détectable. »

L'adolescent leva les yeux vers Deaton puis acquiesça.

« Ils ont agressé Derek, répondit-il finalement d'une voix faible. C'était comme de la magie, il allait bien et d'un seul coup, il y avait tout ce sang…

-Je suis désolé que tu aies assisté à ça, Stiles. »

Il y eut un petit silence entre eux.

« Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi elles ne m'ont rien fait ? demanda finalement l'adolescent.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment… Disons que tu as beaucoup de chance. Je pensais jusqu'à maintenant que les Obliviens s'en prenaient à tout le monde. »

Un chien aboya dans une autre pièce, et Deaton tourna la tête, les sourcils froncés.

« Je vais devoir te laisser, Stiles. J'espère que mes réponses ont pu te servir. »

Le vétérinaire s'en allait déjà vers le fond de la pièce, quand il se retourna soudainement vers l'adolescent.

« Si tu revois ces créatures une autre fois, je te conseille de noter ce qu'elles disent. Tu auras une trace de leur passage, même après l'avoir oublié. »

Sur ce il quitta la pièce, laissant Stiles méditer tout ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer.

* * *

Stiles avait décidé de rentrer chez lui pour étudier les paroles de Deaton, mais finalement il changea de direction en cours de route et se dirigea vers la maison de Derek. L'adolescent n'avait certes pas oublié l'acte violent que le jeune homme avait eu envers lui, mais il se dit qu'avec les quelques réponses qu'il eut de sa part la veille, il pourrait mettre de côté cet incident. Et tant que le loup-garou ne reproduirait pas son geste, Stiles pourrait le mettre sur le compte d'un énervement incontrôlé, ou quelque chose comme ça. De toute façon la vie de Stiles partait en cacahouètes en ce moment avec l'apparition des Obliviens, donc il avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés pour l'aider. Quitte à ce que soit un grand méchant loup qui ne rêvait que de s'enfermer dans sa tanière et régler ça tout seul. Ce que Stiles ne laisserait pas arriver.

L'adolescent gara sa Jeep devant le parvis de la maison en bois, avant d'y entrer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Derek dès qu'il posa un pied dans le salon.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Derek, répondit Stiles sarcastiquement. »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Derek sortit de la cuisine où il se trouvait apparemment, et se posta devant Stiles, les sourcils froncés. (C'était la deuxième expression de visage de Derek. La première étant le regard -Je vais t'arracher la gorge… Avec mes dents-.) Stiles roula des yeux.

« Faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à communiquer, tu le sais ? ajouta-t-il sur le même ton. »

Un grognement lui répondit. C'était vraiment peine perdue.

« Bon, d'accord. Je suis passé voir comment tu allais, avoua-t-il en évitant de regarder le jeune homme en face de lui.

-Stiles… grogna Derek. Je sais que tu mens, le battement de ton cœur s'est accéléré.

-Foutue ouïe surnaturelle, murmura-t-il pour lui.

-J'ai aussi entendu, annonça le loup-garou en serrant la mâchoire.

-Bon, très bien ! capitula Stiles en levant les mains au ciel. Je suis passé voir Deaton tout à l'heure, pour avoir des explications sur les Obliviens, vu que celles que tu m'as données hier ne m'ont pas suffi. Sérieusement, ce que tu m'as fait c'était comme donner de la réglisse à un enfant alors qu'il avait passé son temps à regarder un gros paquet de caramels au supermarché... »

Derek ne comprenait déjà plus ce que Stiles racontait, et se contenta de froncer plus profondément les sourcils, en attendant des phrases plus claires.

« …Le chien de Mme. Greenberg dans la rue, alors j'y suis allé et Deaton m'a donné un précieux conseil. Il m'a dit que la prochaine fois qu'on rencontrera les Obliviens, il serait astucieux de noter ce qu'ils nous disent, avant qu'on oublie. Comme ça on garde une trace de nos rencontres, et ça nous donnera peut-être des indices sur le moyen de les vaincre, finit Stiles. »

Il attendit quelques instants que Derek lui dise ce qu'il en pensait, mais rien ne vint. Finalement, le loup-garou ferma les yeux et soupira longuement par les narines.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit hier. Ces créatures ne sont pas ton combat, alors reste en dehors de ça. Je m'en occupe tout seul. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, un air indigné sur le visage.

« Tu ne peux pas me dire ça alors que ça fait trois jours que je les rencontre ! s'écria-t-il. Ce n'est pas un hasard si elles viennent me trouver, je suis aussi dans cette bagaille, figure-toi ! Arrête de faire ton grand dur à cuire, tu sais que tu n'arriveras pas les combattre tout seul !

-C'est faux, je n'ai besoin de personne. Si tu les rencontres, c'est à cause de moi. _Je_ les attire, t'as pas encore compris ? Il ne faut pas que tu m'approches, c'est trop dangereux. »

Quoi ? Derek pense que si Stiles se fait attaquer par les Obliviens, c'est de sa faute ? Il avait été pourtant seul quand il s'est fait attaquer sur la route, alors pourquoi disait-il ça ? Que lui était-il passé par la tête ou lui était-il _arrivé_ pour qu'il puisse penser un truc pareil ? Stiles ne lui répondit pas, trop abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Derek, ce n'est pas de ta faute si… commença Stiles sur un ton radouci.

-Arrête, tu ne sais rien ! Je te demande juste de rester loin de moi, ce n'est pas compliqué ! Il faut que je te refasse mal pour que tu comprennes ? s'énerva Derek, les poings serrés de colère. »

Alors Derek l'avait plaqué si fort la dernière fois pour lui faire peur et pour ne plus qu'il revienne ? Stiles comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait dans la tête du loup-garou, mais il s'imaginait qu'il devait s'y trouver de sacrés mauvais souvenirs pour qu'il puisse avoir de tels raisonnements. L'adolescent décida de ne pas pousser le jeune homme plus loin, et secoua simplement la tête. Il fit demi-tour et rentra chez lui, le cœur serré.

* * *

Stiles ne sut pas ce qui lui fit le plus mal dans sa précédente conversation avec Derek. Etaient-ce les mots _« Je n'ai besoin de personne »_ ou « _C'est à cause de moi._ » ? Etait-ce la signification cachée derrière ces paroles qui le faisait se sentir si peiné pour Derek ? Il avait tellement de sentiments qui le traversaient actuellement, que l'adolescent n'arrivait même plus à les distinguer. Il n'était cependant sûr que d'une chose : il se faisait du souci pour Derek. Ce qui était nouveau, car auparavant, il l'avait toujours vu comme un camarade à qui il pouvait lancer des piques et des boutades. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là alors que Derek était revenu il y a moins d'une semaine ? Il ne put répondre à cette question, mais une chose resta néanmoins gravée dans ses pensées : Il ferait tout pour aider Derek. Avec les Obliviens et… avec lui-même.

Il rentra chez lui aux alentours des vingt-deux heures, après avoir fait un détour sur la route pour rallonger son trajet. De toute manière, il savait que personne ne l'attendrait chez lui, alors se presser pour retourner chez lui ne servait à rien. Il mangea sur le pouce, sans véritable envie, puis monta dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit. C'avait été une longue journée, pleine d'émotion. Il s'était déjà réveillé épuisé ce matin, alors vous pouvez imaginer comment il se sentait maintenant. Il roula dans ses couvertures, enlevant simplement ses chaussures ainsi que son tee-shirt. Son esprit se dirigea vers sa discussion avec Deaton, car il n'avait plus envie de penser à celle partagée avec Derek. Sans la remarque pertinente de Deaton, il n'aurait jamais pensé au fait d'écrire ce que lui disaient les Obliviens. C'était pourtant d'une facilité déconcertante, à portée de main de tout idiot. Peut-être qu'avec le trop-plein d'événements qui se déroulaient tous les jours, son cerveau s'était mis en mode veille ? Il chassa cette pensée ridicule et se dirigea à nouveau vers Deaton. Le fait que Derek se fasse attaquer et pas lui était un fait des plus étranges. Avait-il quelque chose de spécial, une espèce de totem d'immunisation ? Ou alors Derek les avait-il provoqués et maintenant ils se vengeaient ? De nouvelles questions arrivaient à la chaîne dans sa tête, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y torturer l'esprit, car il entendit un bruit dans la maison. Il se redressa sur son lit, tous les sens en alerte.

« Papa, c'est toi ? Tu es rentré plus tôt que prévu ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix forte (mais chevrotante) pour que, si le shérif se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, il puisse quand même l'entendre.

Personne ne lui répondit. Stiles se persuada qu'il avait halluciné, -car avec tous les événements surnaturels dont était composée sa vie, il commençait à devenir un peu paranoïaque- et voulut se recoucher dans son lit, quand soudainement le parquet devant sa chambre grinça. Son cœur s'accéléra brusquement et il se demanda s'il n'allait pas faire un arrêt cardiaque avant de savoir qui ou _quoi_ était entré chez lui. Un filet de sueur froide commençait à se former dans le bas de son dos, et sa respiration était haletante. Il n'eut pas à attendre dans cet état très longtemps, car la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Le cœur de Stiles se mit à battre encore plus fort.


End file.
